


Compartamos la tristeza

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron también pero lo disimula muy bien, Aborto espontáneo, Embarazo no planeado, Erin está muy triste, F/M, es una historia triste, pero con final feliz (más o menos)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Giras la cabeza para mirarla, y ves lástima en sus ojos. Te preguntas brevemente si esa es la mirada reservada a las personas que pasan por lo mismo que tú. Sabes que tiene razón, que no deberías estar sola, pero no quieres molestar a la única persona que quieres a tu lado en este momento.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 1





	Compartamos la tristeza

Estás recostada en la cama, en posición fetal, preguntándote una vez más qué has hecho mal para terminar aquí. Las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, pero no haces nada para detenerlas. Te duele el corazón, como si te estuvieran clavando mil puñales en el pecho. Jamás pensaste que una pérdida así pudiera doler tanto, sobre todo porque hace apenas cinco días que te enteraste que tu vida iba a cambiar.

Te encoges un poco más, mientras te abrazas a ti misma. El pitido de una máquina al otro lado del pasillo, y el goteo incesante e intermitente de tu propio gotero, del que no puedes apartar la mirada, te distraen lo suficiente para poner la mente en blanco durante unos instantes.

Una enfermera acaba de entrar, te toma la tensión y comprueba el gotero. Lo hace mecánicamente, y tú tampoco te inmutas. Te han dicho que te quedarás toda la noche en observación, y que deberías llamar a alguien, pero no quieres hacerlo. Y tampoco tienes a nadie a quien llamar.

-Señora Strauss, debería llamar a alguien. No debería pasar por esto sola -dice en voz baja, parada junto a la puerta.

Giras la cabeza para mirarla, y ves lástima en sus ojos. Te preguntas brevemente si esa es la mirada reservada a las personas que pasan por lo mismo que tú. Sabes que tiene razón, que no deberías estar sola, pero no quieres molestar a la única persona que quieres a tu lado en este momento. Prefieres que no lo sepa nunca (aunque ahora ya da igual), y llamarlo significaría demostrarle (a él y a ti misma) que te importa más de lo que dices. Pero sientes que te ahogas, y necesitas a alguien que te sostenga, y sólo él será capaz de hacerlo.

-Entonces…-pregunta la enfermera después de tu leve asentimiento.

-Aaron Hotchner -murmuras en un susurro apenas audible.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Cuando abres los ojos, lo primero que notas es que no estás en tu habitación. Luego recuerdas que estás en San Louis, en un caso con el equipo. Lo segundo que notas es que no estás sola, y un pánico atroz empieza a recorrer tu cuerpo. Sobre todo cuando te das cuenta que estás completamente desnuda. Empiezas a recordar qué ocurrió la noche anterior, y piensas en huir, pero estás en tu habitación de hotel, y no sería normal._

_Suspiras levemente mientras te levantas, llevando contigo la sábana para cubrir tu cuerpo. Te encierras en el baño, y te sientas en el suelo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Te has acostado con Aaron Hotchner, y ni siquiera puedes echarle la culpa al alcohol, llevas sobria casi tres años. Y es obvio que él tampoco estaba borracho._

_Hacía sólo unos minutos que habíais llegado al hotel. Era tarde, y después de una cena rápida en el bufet del hotel, cada miembro del equipo se había ido a descansar a su habitación. Un golpe seco en la puerta te indicó que alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y Hotch sonrió incómodo cuando abriste la puerta. Te dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que teníais que tratar un asunto antes de la mañana siguiente, y después de hablar, y sin saber muy bien cómo pasó, os estabais besando apasionadamente. Ninguno hizo nada para parar, era como si ambos hubierais esperado mucho tiempo para llegar a ese momento._

_No puedes hablar por él, pero no te arrepientes de nada, a pesar de que sabes que no debería haber sucedido. Pero no puedes evitar sentir cómo tu corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca de él, o mirarlo cada vez que habla. No puedes ni debes sentirte así, porque eres su jefa y no va a pasar nada más entre vosotros. Y además, estás segura que él no se siente de la misma manera._

_-Erin, ¿te encuentras bien? -un leve golpe en la puerta del baño y su voz te sacan de tu ensoñación._

_-Sí. Enseguida salgo._

_Te levantas del suelo, y te miras en el espejo. Tienes ojeras y estás pálida (nada extraño en ti).Te mojas un poco la cara con agua helada. Sacas una goma del neceser y te recoges el pelo en un moño desordenado. Suspiras profundamente y abres la puerta._

_Aaron está sentado en el borde de la cama, ya vestido, y juega con la corbata en sus manos. Coges una silla y te sientas frente a él, colocando estratégicamente la sábana para que no se caiga. No puedes apartar la mirada de sus manos, las mismas que la noche anterior recorrieron lentamente tu cuerpo llevándote al éxtasis._

_-Creo que necesitamos hablar -empieza él. Levantas la mirada hasta sus ojos._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Erin yo…-se pasa una mano por el pelo, en un gesto nervioso, mientras se muerde el labio-. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero no puede volver a pasar. No sería profesional y…_

_-Estoy de acuerdo -respondes al cabo de un momento, cuando está claro que no va a seguir hablando, y te preguntas qué más podría decir._

_-Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo -y sonríe, y tu corazón se salta un latido._

_-Es lo mejor. Y…no volveremos a hablar de esto. Como si nunca hubiera pasado -y te parece ver en su cara durante un segundo, algo parecido al dolor._

_-Pero estamos bien ¿verdad? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño._

_-Claro que si -te obligas a sonreír mientras te levantas-. Ahora deberíamos cambiarnos para empezar el día, estamos en mitad de un caso y…_

_-Por supuesto. Me voy a mi habitación. Nos vemos en un rato._

_Y sin más se va. Te sientas pesadamente de nuevo, pensando en que sin quererlo, has complicado tu vida para siempre._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Has debido quedarte dormida, porque lo último que recuerdas es el ruido incesante de la máquina en la otra habitación, y estuviste un tiempo sin escucharlo. Sientes que alguien está en la habitación, y te giras hacia la izquierda. Una leve sonrisa cruza tu cara cuando lo ves.

-Aaron…has venido -susurras al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que he venido, Erin. He corrido aquí en cuanto me han llamado. Aunque no me dijeron qué pasaba hasta que llegué aquí -ha cogido tu mano y te la acaricia con cariño.

-Lo siento…-sollozas.

-Oh Erin, no ha sido tu culpa -se levanta de la silla y se acuesta contigo, colocándose para que puedas acomodar tu cabeza en su pecho-. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

-Te lo iba a contar. No sé cuando, pero…Me enteré hace cinco días. Supongo que no es normal quedarse embarazada con cuarenta y cuatro años. Cuando llegué a casa me sentía cansada, pero pensé que era normal, y un par de horas después, empecé a sangrar y…-empiezas a llorar de nuevo y Aaron acaricia tu pelo con cariño.

-Shh, llora si lo necesitas, estoy aquí. Pero no te sientas culpable ¿de acuerdo? No ha sido tu culpa, Erin -habla bajito y tu corazón se tranquiliza.

-¡Pero quería a este bebé! Aunque sólo lo supe hace cinco días, era nuestro bebé -lo miras a los ojos, mientras sigues llorando.

-Lo sé, Erin. Pero ahora tenemos un pequeño ángel en el cielo, que nos protege a todos -limpia tus lágrimas y besa tiernamente tu frente.

-Lo siento -vuelves a decir.

Te abraza de nuevo mientras sigues llorando. Lloras por vuestra pérdida, porque cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada, pensaste que ese bebé podría uniros, pero también lloras por tu error de no contárselo antes a Aaron y ahora, tal vez te odie para siempre.

* * *

Cuando te dan el alta al día siguiente, te encuentras un poco mejor, tanto física como anímicamente, aunque te han recomendado reposo al menos los dos siguientes días (suerte que es Sábado y tienes el fin de semana libre).

Aaron te lleva a casa, y miras ausente por la ventana mientras conduce. Te pregunta si quieres que ponga un poco de música, y te encoges de hombros. Sonríes internamente cuando pone una emisora de jazz, porque un día de pasada le comentaste que solías escucharlo cuando estabas estresada o triste.

Cuando entráis en casa, deja tu bolso sobre el sofá, y se quita el abrigo.

-Gracias por traerme. Puedes irte ya -susurras sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ni hablar. No voy a dejarte sola, Erin. Me quedaré contigo hoy, y si hace falta mañana también -ha colocado sus manos sobre tus hombros.

-Pero…-empiezas a protestar.

-No hay peros que valgan. Date una ducha y descansa un rato ¿de acuerdo? Me ocuparé de preparar algo para comer.

Asientes brevemente y te diriges a tu habitación. Antes de llegar, estás llorando de nuevo.

* * *

Has dormido toda la mañana, y te sorprendes cuando ves que el reloj marca casi las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando te miras en el espejo en el baño, no te reconoces. Las ojeras son tan profundas que temes que se queden contigo para siempre, y tienes los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Te lavas los dientes y te mojas la cara, y te sientes un poco mejor.

Al llegar a casa y antes de ducharte, llamaste a Mark para pedirle que se quedara con los niños una semana más. Notó la tristeza en tu voz, pero no preguntó nada. Habéis llegado a un entendimiento por los niños, y es lo mejor que podéis haber hecho.

Cuando llegas al salón, te encuentras a Aaron leyendo un libro, y sonríes un poco cuando ves que se trata de “Orgullo y Prejuicio” Se olvida del libro en cuanto te ve.

-Hey, ¿has conseguido dormir algo?

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Estabas dormida y no quería molestarte.

-No tengo hambre -murmuras.

Te frota la espalda suavemente, y vuelves a tener ganas de llorar. Te preguntas cuando se irá todo el dolor que sientes. Lo miras un instante, y él sonríe tristemente. Se acomoda en el sofá, para que puedas descansar sobre su pecho, igual que la noche anterior en el hospital.

-Yo también estoy un poco triste ¿sabes? Aunque me enterara en el mismo minuto que hubiera podido tener un hijo y luego ya no. Pero estoy más triste por verte sufrir a ti Erin, porque sé todo lo que te duele esto. Pero estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte sola ¿vale?

Estás jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, mientras tus lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por tus ojos, empapando la fina tela. Aaron comienza a cantar, primero en voz bajita y luego un poco más fuerte. Reconoces la melodía como una canción de cuna, que tú misma les cantabas a tus hijos cuando eran niños, y parte del peso y la tristeza que tienes en el pecho, parece desaparecer.

-¿Aaron? No quiero que te vayas…nunca -murmuras.

-No pensaba hacerlo, Erin. Estoy aquí, ahora y siempre -y te acaricia el pelo suavemente.

Y mientras Aaron sigue cantando para ti, piensas que aunque estés rota de dolor, nada será tan malo si él está a tu lado.

_Fin._


End file.
